Last Hope
by Thedissaprovingcamel
Summary: The year is 2051. Humans have destroyed both the Xenomorphs and Predators. Now the species only hopes lie on one of each of their kind, surrounded by humans. There is no chance to repopulate. There is only one chance to kill the last nemesis.


**Author Note: This is my first fan fiction so please don't criticize me too much. I may upload more stories later. But for now, enjoy this story! **

**I do not own any of the material except for the characters and plot. **

Introduction

The year is 2051. Humans have taken to the stars and are exploring planets all over the universe. One of the many planets that the humans have captured is the home planet of the Xenomorphs. They were lucky they came so late. The Xenomorphs were almost already extinct. This was due to the war they had with the Predators. The Predators had come from their dying planet and invaded the Xenomorphs. A long and bloody war followed with both species being completely obliterated by the humans. Now the species only hopes lie on one of each of their kind, surrounded by humans. There is no chance to repopulate. There is only one chance to kill the last nemesis.

Prologue 25 years before

There she was. The queen of this region. I was tasked with killing her and I was not about to go back on orders. I crept in to the gigantic room, still invisible. I could take out the queen right here, no problem. But my instincts told me not to make it easier, just bloodier. There were three guards in the room. As I was planning how to take out all three without revealing myself, one of the guards ran right next to me and began to smell the air. I had to take him out or I could die or the queen could run. I stabbed my wrist blade right through his bulbous skull. He let out a screech as his acid blood spilled all over the floor and he collapsed. The guards let out loud and menacingly hisses as I un-cloaked. It would be useless as they could change their vision and see me despite being cloaked. They moved into a close circle as I began to change my wrist blade into my gun. Suddenly, one of them screeched and jumped at me. I ducked right underneath his three meter long body and stabbed upward, catching him in his chest. Acid blood began pouring and I shook my hand as it stung my bit of unexposed skin. I then threw the limp body at the other guard who was lunging towards me. He fell back onto the floor and I shot him with my gun. His head exploded as the plasma beam hit his head.

I then turned around to be smacked with the side of a gigantic tail. The breath was knocked out of me and the queen leaped on top of me and hissed. I felt myself being crushed by the massive body weight of the queen. I growled at her and before she could bite off my head, I used my jets on my body armor to propel me off the ground and push the queen to the floor. I then dropped down on her back and sliced with my wrist blade into her black flesh. She screamed and thrashed in agony as I cut up her spine and around her head. I finished the job with a quick stab to the skull. She stopped fighting and I ripped out her skull and spine, the perfect trophy. I was about to leave when I saw a small baby come out from the nest. I knew I still had to kill it but before I could, a bunch of guards ran in ready to kill me. I couldn't die here, not after finally killing this queen. So I hit the button and teleported home.

I recorded this to tell you son that your father was a queen killer, not just a regular killer. You have my blood and all I want you to do is honor that. Kill as many of those xenomorphs before you die. That is my one wish for you.

Current Time

As I finished listening to the recording for the eleventh time, I felt a tear slide from my eyes. I growled, angry at myself for being so emotionally weak. Predators are not supposed to feel sadness, only anger and blood lust.

My father was killed only a couple of days after recording that message. A xenomorph, most likely the father of the child my father did not kill, came to our cave and murdered him and my mother. I was barely a child when this happened, so I had to grow up on my own. And even though those human monsters killed our race and the xenomorphs, I know there is one of those xenomorph bastards still alive and I will die killing it. I must finish my father's wish for me. I must.

**Author's Note: And there goes the prologue. Sorry its so short, hopefully I will be writing much more in the future chapters. Just had to get the plot set in stone and give some emotion to the main character, who if you couldn't guess, is a predator. Still haven't thought of a name for him or the xenomorph female so if anyone could help with that it would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be coming soon! **

**I do not own any of the material other than the characters and plot. **


End file.
